Wolf's Howl
by Kale Westover
Summary: Allana's tale from a different perspective. Kale Westover is a girl from the city of Corus who plans on becoming a knight of Tortall. Rated T Battle scenes and Love scenes


Chapter 1  
Lie

"Are you sure you want to go on with this?" A tall boy with a large nose and sharp eyes asked a brown-haired girl.

Kale just looked into the boys eyes. "Would I have gone this far just to quit George? I thought you knew me better than that." Kale had just turned ten that April. George, fifteen, towered over her. Always wishing to do something good with her life Kale had dreamed of becoming a knight. George tried to get her to become one of his allies for taking down the current rouge.

"I was just making sure, no need to chide." George always used big words around her, 'to help her learn' he had said. Kales green eyes lit up with mirth but she did not smile. George knew what he had to do. He turned to the house behind him. "Mother, she's ready."

A middle-aged woman with ebony hair walked over to the pair, looking Kale over she handed her, breeches and a shirt. "Try these on they should fit, and also we need to cut your hair." Kale frowned slightly but knew she had to accept that, sacrifices had to be made. "Also, you letter is on the table. Don't read it just give it to the Duke."

"I know Mistress Cooper, I won't forget your instructions. It does explain my.. err.. magic right?" Mistress Eleni Cooper nodded. Relaxing Kale went to her room and got changed. Mistress Cooper came in and cut her hair, when she had finished Kale looked like any boy her age. Once she was with George again she mounted her horse Kitari a light brown beauty with a white stripe, socks and black ear tips. Though she loved riding Kitari she didn't see the point in it. "Why couldn't I just change into a horse instead of riding, or even an eagle."

Mistress Cooper gave her a slight glare. "Because that wouldn't be formal, besides you need Kitari for you lessons." As if that ended the matter Eleni walked back to the house.

George gave her a one-armed hug. "Be good now," With his eyes slightly narrowed he said. "I'll know if you aren't." Kale stuck her tongue out at him, she wasn't afraid of him even if he was good enough to be the rouge. Kale picked up a trot and headed up to the palace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once she arrived at the palace stables she dismounted. "I am Kale Westover, of Corus. I am here to become a page of the palace." The hostler, Stephen, nodded recognising her. The look in Kale's eyes reminded Stephen not to mention _anything_ about her being a girl.

"I'll stable your horse and Timon'll take your bags. Timon!" The young man came running at Stephen's call.

"Aye Stephen?" Seeing Kale, Timon nodded and grabbed her saddle bags. "Follow me lad." Leading her through the palace Timon showed her into the Duke's chamber.

Duke Gareth of Naxon looked over Kale as she stood in the center of the room. She bowed like Eleni taught her to do and stood at attention waiting for the Duke to speak. She suddenly remembered her letter and, bowing once more, gave the letter to Duke Gareth. The Duke smirked slightly and opened her letter. After her read it he once again looked at her. "This letter says that you have an odd type of magic that allows you to transform into animals. It also says that you don't have the gift."

"Yes your Grace, I do not possess the gift. I believe it is another strand of magic." Kale watched the Duke's face hoping to get a glimpse of his thoughts.

The Duke nodded then went on to explain the ways of the palace, her lessons and the ordeal of knighthood. Finally the Duke called to Timon. "Show this page to his room after getting him a uniform." Timon and Kale bowed and left. Kale was handed over to a grumpy tailor who measured her shoulders and waist with a knotted cord. He gave her two pieces of glimmering fabric and sent her out. Timon was waiting outside and guided her to her room in the pages wing.

Timon bowed and left leaving Kale alone in her room. She sighed and unpacked her things putting everything away neatly. Then placing her uniform on the bed stared at it, shimmering in the light of the afternoon sun it was beautiful. Realizing what time it was she locked her door and got changed. Stepping out into the hall, her uniform glittering on her thin frame, she saw that a couple other pages just left their rooms. Seeing her they ran to tell the others there was someone new.

That was when _he_ came. He sauntered up to her, smirking. "Hello, page. what part of the dung pile do you live on." Kale let the insult flow off of her shoulder like it was water. The boy, he looked about twelve, glowered at her lack of speech. "I'm talking to you, can you not talk or something." Kale just smiled. The boy glared. "You must be a cur, because only curs don't speak when spoken to." That wiped the smile off of her face. Kale glared at the boy, who looked slightly taken aback. The he smirked even broader. "Yes, a cur, those things are so stupid they'll come slinking back even if you hit them."

She wouldn't let this big-headed piece of pork insult dogs, not when she practically was one. "Insult me all you like but never insult an animal, especially in front of me." Her tone was Icy, it took all her strength to keep from transforming into a wolf and show him what a 'stupid cur' could do. The boy just smiled. That did it, unable to help herself Kale punched the boy in the side of the jaw using every bit of strength she could muster, she was satisfied when she heard a _crack_. The boy clutched the side of his face, a piece of tooth was on the ground.

"What happened here?" A tall boy with black hair and blue eyes walked up to the scene. He was followed by two larger, older pages one with chestnut hair and eyes, the other with curly brown hair and coal-black eyes. Kales eye was caught by the boy with the chestnut hair.

"Highness, Ralon started on the new boy, insulting him but the new boy shrugged it off. Once Ralon started making fun of animals the new boy got really mad. Eventually he punched Ralon in the jaw, I think he broke one of Ralon's teeth." It was one of the first pages who saw her that spoke. The boy they had called highness surveyed the scene.

"I see no reason to report this. The new boy had every right to punch Ralon." Looking over at Ralon he glared and watched as Ralon sped off. Turning back to Kale he asked. "What is your name?"

"Kale." Suddenly realizing who this was she bowed. "Your highness." Prince Jonathan smiled.

The prince looked at his friends. "The tall boy with curly brown hair is Raoul, the boy with the chestnut hair is Gareth." He looked around. "This would probably be easier if everyone introduces themselves. The younger pages let Jonathan's group introduce themselves first then filed in after.


End file.
